1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a case with a length stop, in particular, a case for holding drills or other elongate tools.
Insofar as the present description of the invention mentions a “drill case”, this is not to be understood as a restriction. The invention relates to a length stop for all cases suitable for holding elongate objects and having one or a plurality of holding parts for this type of elongate objects, wherein upon opening of the lid the case is automatically pivoted upwards to offer the objects for removal.
When the description of the later exemplary embodiments calls the elongate objects “drills”, this is not to be understood as a restriction. The invention thus relates to all elongate objects suitable to be kept in a case of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known to the art is the possibility of providing the interior of a case with a so-called adjustable length stop comprising an adjustable plate capable of being displaced and set in different snap-on or bracing stages in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the case.
Here, a stop rib in a shape corresponding approximately to the pointed contours of the inserted tools, in particular, of the inserted drills to be braced therein, is attached to the length stop.
The arrangement of the length stop ensures that the tips of the drills can no longer be substantially displaced in longitudinal direction, which prevents an undesirable longitudinal displacement clearance for the drills inserted in the compartments of the holding parts, while the case is in closed position.
An adjustable length stop of this type has proven itself. It was now found that the interior space of the case can also be used to hold additional objects.
The invention therefore relates to the object of refining a case with a length stop in such a way that a further bracing space for additional objects is created.
The stated object is achieved according to the invention as characterized by the enabling disclosure of claim 1.
Advantageous refinements of the subject of claim 1 are the subject of the subclaims.
An essential feature of the invention lies in the fact that now an additional holding space is proposed in the area of the length stop, namely, on the other side of the aforementioned stop rib.
This means that the pointed contours of the drills inserted in the holding parts are made use of by mounting the length stop in such a way that it corresponds to the said pointed contours.
The space remaining on the length stop on the other side of the stop rib now can be used as holding space for additional objects to be kept therein according to the invention.
In this context, there is a plurality of possibilities of keeping objects of this type in the said space. It is possible to create clamping devices or compartments into which the additional objects are loosely inserted.
Additional objects of this type can, for example, be a magnifying glass, a small oilcan, a countersinker, a metal measuring rod, or other accessories appropriately matched to the tools inserted earlier in the compartments of the holding parts.